


Disclosure

by just_the_221b_of_us



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_the_221b_of_us/pseuds/just_the_221b_of_us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a merge of two prompts I got from two anons:</p><p>1.  Rem dogg telling Mitchell he's bi and then Mitchell starts to question his own sexuality maybe?</p><p>2. Mitchell/Rem Dogg where Mitchell tells Stephen he's gay but Grayson over hears and tells everyone (bc no one knows about Grayson being gay yet) and at first Mitchell acts like its nothing but as the bullying gets worse he gets more zoned out and quiet and comes up with some bullshit excuse that he's not feeling well or something until one day he completely misses class and Remmie finds him crying in the toilets and has to comfort him.</p><p>So here it is, finally!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rem Dogg took a deep breath

 

"Hey Mitch, can I tell you something?"

 

He paused the game and looked over at his best friend.

 

"Yeah, sure, mate, but hurry up." replied Mitchell, who was eager to get back to shooting some Nazi prostitutes. Rem dogg put his controller down on the arm of the sofa. They were round Mitchell's, as they were every Friday when neither could get a date. That was most weeks, actually.

 

"Mitchell, look at me, this is pretty important."

 

Mitchell glanced over. Rem Dogg seemed jumpy. Shit. This was something big.

 

"Alright, I'm looking. You okay?"

 

"Yeah, it's just... you know how you feel when you see a fit girl. Well... no. No, you know what, I'm just going to say it. Mitchell, I'm bi."

 

Mitchell was taken aback.

 

"Oh. Okay." He was surprised he didn't know this already about his mate "how long have you known?"

 

"About two years" Rem Dogg replied, biting his bottom lip and looking at Mitchell.

 

"Oh wow, that long? How come you never told me before?"

 

"I wasn't 100% sure until recently, and... I didn't know how you'd react"

 

Mitchell looked straight into Rem Dogg's eyes

 

"Hey, you know I'm your best mate no matter who you're banging. Unless it's Grayson. you can't count on me staying friends with you if you're fucking Grayson behind the bike sheds. But apart from him, I'm cool with it."

 

Rem Dogg laughed, partly out of relief.

 

"Don't worry, I'm definitely never banging Grayson. Besides, you know he's Stephen's property, I'd get a proper bitch slap!"

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mitchell went home that night in a state of frenzy and confusion. He had always known there was gay and straight, and he'd heard of bisexuality, but Rem Dogg coming out to him that night had made it seem more... real. He wanted to know more. He lay down on his bed and decided to text Remmie.

 

"Can I ask you a couple more questions?" He typed out.

 

"Sure, shoot" came the reply.

 

Mitchell was stumped. He hadn't actually thought of a question. Shit, what did he need to know? He'd completely forgotten his train of thought as soon as Rem Dogg's text had come through.

 

"How did you know?" he eventually came up with.

 

"Well," texted Rem Dogg, "I see fit girls, I see fit guys, I think they're hot :D I also looked it up and did some of those stupid "what's my sexuality" tests"

 

"Haha you douchebag, everyone knows they're shit."

 

"Maybe you should try one, they're not that shit ;)"

 

"What?!"

 

"You can actually learn quite a bit about sexuality from the questions. The results are bollocks of course"

 

In truth Mitchell was curious. He'd always been curious about sexuality, but never looked into it properly. Until now. He googled sexuality tests and clicked on the first link. He just scrolled through the questions, learning vocabulary that he'd never even thought of in terms of attraction. Sexual attraction he knew, but there was all different kinds of others, like aesthetic attraction, physical attraction... He went to sleep that night with his phone on the pillow next to him, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week, Mitchell decided that he needed to speak to Stephen. He wanted advice and, well... Stephen seemed most experienced in those sorts of things. He loitered at Stephen's desk at the end of registration, while Stephen was packing up his nail varnish.

 

"Hey dainty-nails, can I speak to you for a sec?"

 

"Babes, you'd better be quick. This is Barry M." The _and it's more worthy of my time than you are_ was implied.

 

"I just need to speak to you about..."

 

"about?"

 

Jesus, this boy was impatient. He waited until everyone had filed out of the classroom.

 

"Uh..." stalled Mitchell, at a loss for what to say "I don't think I'm entirely straight and I dunno what to do."

 

"Yay!" Stephen squealed "I knew it! Ok, babes, first of all don't panic. You have two choices - stay firmly in the closet, hiding from your true self; or, you can come out as the big gay festival I always knew you were!"

 

Stephen sounded a little too excited. He was probably already planning a coming out party. Shit.

 

"Er, I think I prefer the first option, thanks." Mitchell replied, to which Stephen looked crestfallen. "Wait, did you say you knew?"

 

"Babe, I _always_ knew you were gay!"

 

"Whoa, who the fuck said I was gay? I just meant I might not be straight, that's all" Mitchell explained.

 

"So do you know what you are or are you still thinking about it?"

 

"Still thinking. So if you could lay off the flirting until I'm out, it'd be much appreciated."

 

"Sure. But what makes you think I'd want to flirt with you?" Stephen retorted, looking Mitch up and down. Then he picked up is school bag, resting it in the crook of his elbow, turned and swished towards the door.

 

"Thanks for your help!" Mitchell called after him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Babe, I always knew you were gay!"

 

At this point, unbeknownst to Mitchell and Stephen, Grayson walked quietly away from the classroom door. He'd heard enough.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school, Mitchell walked in the front entrance with Rem Dogg, as they did every morning, only to be immediately confronted by the Grayson and co. of the year above. Before anyone could speak, the ringleader punched Mitchell in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. He doubled over to the intense pain shooting through his torso and making him feel sick. Rem Dogg just stared, wide eyed, and said nothing.

 

"Faggot." They spat out and brushed past, scarpering just as Miss Gulliver appeared around the corner.

 

Mitchell straightened up and walked briskly on, blinking back tears that were quickly forming in the corner of his eyes. Rem Dogg looked on in shock, before shouting after him.

 

"Mitchell!" He shouted "Hey!" He wheeled to catch up.

 

"Mitchell" He shouted again. Mitchell kept walking "Mitchell, stop!"

 

Mitchell stopped walking and turned to look at Rem Dogg.

 

"What the hell was that about? Are you ok?" He reached out and rested his hand on Mitchell's arm.

 

Just as he did this, two boys from the year below walked past laughing, saying "Oi oi, it's the benders!"

 

"What?" said Rem Dogg "Mitchell, what's going on?"

 

Mitchell looked down and muttered "I don't know."

 

Rem Dogg sighed sadly.

 

"We'll find out, ok? But before that we need to get you to the medical room."

 

"I'm fine." Mitchell snapped out abruptly, turning on his heel and carrying on down the corridor. Remmie raised his eyebrows.

 

"If you say so..."

 

  -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When they arrived in the classroom, Stephen looked guiltily over at Mitchell. Mitchell just carried on walking to his seat, and eased himself into his chair, trying to ignore the spreading ache in is ribs but not managing. He hissed quietly, and then let out a long breath as he sat back in the seat.

 

Jing and Chantelle glanced at each other, then over to Mitchell sympathetically. Joe had given him and awkward but caring smile as he walked in, and had looked straight away again. Something was going on but he didn't know what. Even Wickers had worriedly peeked at him and then to Stephen.  He hated this.

 

He was able to catch Stephen's eye during form tutor, and mouthed "what's going on?" over the heads of his classmates. Stephen shook his head and mouthed "after" back.

 

When everyone had left Stephen got out of his chair and walked over, pulling out the chair next to Mitchell's. Rem Dogg looked back at Mitchell as he left the classroom, but Mitchell said "I'll catch you in Biology." and turned to Stephen.

 

"Please tell me what's happening."

 

"Haven't you seen Twitter?" Stephen answered tentatively.

 

Mitchell's heart dropped. He took his phone out slowly and opened Twitter, fearing the worst.

 

But it was worse.

 

Grayson had posted a short clip of him and Stephen in conversation from the day before. Stephen was saying "I always knew you were gay" over and over again, on a loop, with the caption "Harper takes it up the arse!"

 

"I'm sorry" Stephen said.

 

Mitchell took a deep breath in.

 

"It's not your fault." he murmured.

 

"Babe, I've spoken to him - he won't take it down. So we're... not talking. You ok? Has something... happened?

 

"Some dickheads. This morning."

 

Stephen put his head in his hands.

 

"I bet Frank wanted a queer kid to out to draw the attention away from the rumours about him. Look after yourself, ok babe? Promise me."

 

"Alright." Mitchell stood up, "I'm gonna go to Biology now. You coming?"

 

   -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

At break it had got much worse. Now Mitchell was sitting in History with a black eye and a throbbing pain in his side. Rem Dogg had insisted on at least getting an ice pack, which he was trying to discreetly hold over his eye.

 

He didn't come to school the next day. Or the next.


	4. Chapter 4

 

A hush fell over the whole classroom when Mitchell finally walked in again on Friday. Everyone was staring at him, including Rem Dogg, who had gone to school on his own again, assuming that Mitchell wasn't coming in. He hadn't answered any of his texts.

 

Mitchell said nothing for the whole of the morning, even when Rem Dogg reached over the table and tapped him on the shoulder.

 

First lesson was hell. History with a hung-over Alfie was bad enough without the string of texts, snapchats and Facebook messages that had continued arriving at a regular pace since Tuesday night, all with a variant of homophobic comments and slander, all serving to make him less motivated to go back to school, and more driven to curling up in bed and never speaking to anyone ever again.

 

He had completely phased out from Mr Wickers' slightly slurred, droning speech about the Stresemann years in Weimar Germany when one particularly insensitive text from the day before popped up in his mind. He remembered the way it made him want the world to close up around him. The way it made him feel like he should be dead.

 

Mitchell stood up abruptly from is seat and made a dash for the door, mumbling "I don't feel very well Sir, can I go?" to Wickers as he rushed past. As soon as the door had closed behind him, he started running for the toilets as fast as he could.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A while after Mitchell left, Rem dogg couldn't handle it anymore. By now he'd seen the shitstorm on Twitter, so he knew why Mitchell was upset. However, Mitchell had never answered any of his texts and he'd left more voicemail messages than he could count over the past few days. He just couldn't stand knowing his best friend was being targeted, and probably currently tearing himself apart in some hidden corner of the school. It broke his heart. He had to do something.

 

"Sir?"

 

"Yes, Rem Dogg?" Mr Wickers replied.

 

"Can I go and check on him?" He asked quietly, pointing to the door.

 

"Go on." Wickers said kindly.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rem Dogg pushed open the doors to the gents slowly, and a further wave of heartache washed over him as he recognised Mitchell's sobs coming from one of the cubicles. He hadn't searched for long. Mitchell had become predictable to him over the years since they had become best friends.

 

"Mitch?" he spoke softly, wheeling himself forwards and into the toilets, facing the cubicles. The stench of stale urine and mould filled his nose. Not the most inspiring of places - but then, this was a school.

 

The sobbing stopped. There was one cubicle with the door ajar, and Rem Dogg pushed it open. His heart broke for the third time that day when he saw the state Mitchell was in. He had his head in his hands and was curled up on the seat. When he looked through his hands at Rem Dogg, Remmie could see that his eyes were bloodshot and swollen. His cheeks were streaked with tears, and he looked just... broken.

 

"Shit, Mitchell. Talk to me."

 

Mitchell reiterated everything he had said to Stephen on Monday, and the rest. He told him how he had always been confused about whether he was gay or straight, and how when Rem Dogg had come out, he had suddenly realised that you don't need to be either. He told him how Rem Dogg made him question his sexuality in the first place. He told him how he had gone to Stephen for advice but part of the conversation was taken out of context and now it had all gone to shit. He told him how his dad had reacted.

 

"Come here."

 

Mitchell slowly sat up and moved into Remmie's lap. He instantly relaxed into the hug, resting his forehead on Rem Dogg's shoulder, letting his arms fall down to his sides with Rem Dogg's arms draped around his back.

 

"Is that better?" Rem Dogg asked.

 

Mitchell nodded in reply. Over the past few days everything had got too much and Mitchell had hated bottling it all up. But after having let everything out to his best friend, and now being here in his arms, he felt all the pain being alleviated and replaced with a comfort unlike any other. He felt freer. As if it wasn't just the pain of the week being washed away, it was the pain of years. And reassured by this freedom, he looked up and spoke.

 

"I love you, Rem Dogg."

 

Rem Dogg reached his hand up to stroke Mitchell's cheek, replying "I love you too" as he closed the gap between their mouths. They sat there in that revolting cubicle in the gents for what seemed like hours, kissing tenderly and slowly, feeling each other's hands caressing their cheeks, each of them showing the other a part of them they'd never shown anyone before. It was sweet, it was beautiful: it was magical.

 

When they parted - and it took a while - Rem Dogg looked lovingly into Mitchell's eyes and told him how, if anyone ever tried to hurt him again (while he might not be able to do much defending) he'd always be right there to take away the pain, as best he could. Mitchell replied he didn't care what anybody said or did anymore - as long as Remmie was by his side, he would be able to deal with it. And with that, they decided to head back to class.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Over the weekend, Rem Dogg had managed to sort things on the abuse front with the help of some happy miracle in the form of a new rumour circulating about one of the girls in year 8 losing her virginity to a year 12. Stephen also managed to get in touch with Frank, who - at Stephen's request - beat up the kids who had attacked Mitchell over the week. He even managed an apology, and took down the tweet.

 

Mitchell felt like he was walking into a whole new world than that of the last week when he stepped through the classroom door on Monday morning, to say nothing of the fact that he had a new boyfriend. Rem Dogg had been so supportive and now they were together, he couldn't feel any happier. The whole of the last week was behind him now, and he was almost able to forget it in Remmie's presence. He sat down next to his boyfriend, smiled, and Rem Dogg kissed him lightly on the cheek. He was prepared for whatever the day had in store for him.


End file.
